When We Must Part
by Yukari Hyuu-Kei
Summary: Ketika Kakei harus kembali sekolah di Amerika? Tentu saja hal itu sangat mempengaruhi Maki! Namun, apa yang akan terjadi ...? OneShoot! KakeiMaki!


**When we must part ...**

**By : **Yukari Hyuu-Kei

**Desclaimer : **Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata (nggak pake basa-basi lagi, nehh!)

**Genre : **Romance

**Pairing : **Kakei-Maki

**Warning : **Doakan supaya nggak OOC! Don't like? Don't read!

**Shibuya Maki P.O.V.**

"_Jadi ... kau benar-benar akan kuliah di Amerika?" tanyaku kepada lelaki seumuranku itu. Ia mengangguk._

"_Lagi pula, aku ingin mengulang lagi dari awal di negara yang telah membantuku memperbaiki diri," sahutnya pelan. Aku menunduk kecil._

"_Jadi begitu, ya ...?"_

_Kakei menoleh ke arahku bingung._

Hari ini, hari keberangkatan Kakei ke Amerika Serikat untuk kuliah.

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal, kan, Shun?"

"Tidak. Ibu tidak perlu secemas itu ... aku sudah dewasa," Kakei menggeleng. "Waktu SMP aku juga ..."

"Waktu SMP kau, kan ikut dengan Ayah! Sekarang kau akan sendirian di Amerika!" ibunya menyergah lagi.

"Ibu selalu memperlakukanku begitu ..." Kakei menyerah.

"_Aku harus mengantar keberangkatannya ... tapi ... kenapa rasanya dadaku terasa sakit? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_" gumamku dalam hati.

"Ah, aku harus bergegas," Kakei pergi ke arah _conveyor belt_ meninggalkan orangtuanya. Aku menoleh ke arah kepergiannya dari tempatku berada.

_Padahal aku belum sempat memberinya kalimat perpisahan ..._

"Kakei ..." gumamku pelan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mungkin mendengarnya.

xXxXx

"Gawat ... padahal ini perpisahanku dengan Kakei ...! Kenapa aku malah sembunyi? Aku memang bodoh ..." aku memegangi kepalaku di kamar mandi bandara.

_Graak_!

"Shibuya? Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Kakei. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. –baca : ini emang ceritanya kamar mandi umum–

"Ah ... eh, anu, itu ..."

"Bukannya kau masih mengurusi pendaftaran universitasmu?" tanya Kakei.

"Ngh, ya, harusnya begitu, tapi ... ah, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi ..."

"Tapi?" ulang Kakei.

"Aku punya sedikit keperluan denganmu," ucapku sambil menunduk. Menyembunyikan raut mukaku.

"Baiklah ..." Kakei mendengarkanku.

"Um, apa kau pernah berpikir sesuatu tentang perempuan?" tanyaku mencari kalimat yang tepat ... walau akhirnya hanya membuat Kakei agak terkejut.

"Terus terang aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Hal seperti itu tidak pernah kupedulikan," sahut Kakei.

"Ah ... begitu, ya ...?" aku menghela napas. Menyerah.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Kakei balas bertanya.

"Se, sebenarnya ..." jantungku berdegup kencang. "_Apa ini waktu yang tepat untuk menggatakannya ...?_" aku kebingungan.

Kakei menatapku bingung.

"Bisa kau lanjutkan?"

"Ehh ... ng ... sebenarnya," aku menarik napas. "Sejak kau masuk di Kyoshin waktu kelas 3 SMP ... aku merasa memiliki perasaan padamu. Bukan perasaan biasa. Dan ... ah, ini bodoh ..."

"Aku bisa mengerti maksudmu," Kakei tetap dingin dan tenang seperti biasa.

"Aku mengerti tentu saja tidak mungkin kau tertarik dengan hubungan seperti ini. Dan, aku juga tahu dengan pasti apa jawabanmu ..."

"Yah, baguslah kalau sudah mengerti,"

Aku menunduk.

Tiba-tiba saja Kakei mendorongku ke tembok.

"Kakei ... apa yang kau lakukan?" aku berseru tidak mengerti.

"Ini adalah jawabanku," Kakei mendekatkan bibirnya ke arahku. Aku senang sekaligus kaget. Dan lagi ...

"Ini ... apa tidak terlalu cepat ...?" ucapku pelan.

_Puk_!

"Hei, hei, kau pikir aku mau melakukan apa?" Kakei menepuk pipiku pelan. Aku merengut kesal—merasa dipermainkan olehnya.

"Aku harus segera pergi," Kakei menuju pintu keluar.

"Tu, tunggu!" aku menarik tangan Kakei, dan langsung menciumnya. "Sekarang juga tidak apa-apa ..."

"Shibuya,"

"Jangan lupakan aku, ya," kataku. Kakei melepaskan ciumanku.

"Tidak akan," ia tersenyum kecil, lalu melangkah ke luar.

"Selamat tinggal ... Kakei ..." gumamku.

xXxXx

Beberapa bulan berlalu setelah itu. Aku melanjutkan kuliah di Enma, sama seperti Mizumachi, Sena, dan lainnya. Memang sudah cukup lama, tapi kejadian waktu itu tidak pernah bisa kulupakan.

"Eeekh ...?" tanyaku kepada ayah.

"Ayah mendapat tugas di luar negeri, Maki. Karena itu, untuk beberapa saat, kau harus bersekolah di sana," ujar ayah.

Aku menyerah. Keputusan ayah memang tidak bisa ditolak. Aku memang tidak ingin berpisah dengan Mizumachi, teman anehku itu ... setelah berpisah dengan Kakei.

"Yang penting, kau sudah bisa bahasa Inggris, kan?" tanya ayah. Aku mengangguk dengan heran.

"Memangnya ... kita mau ke mana?" aku bertanya balik.

xXxXx

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Kakei?" tanya seorang teman Kakei di Amerika. –baca : author nggak bisa ngarang nama orang Inggris–

"Hn?" Kakei menoleh.

"Ada apa? Akhir-akhir ini kau agak aneh ..." tanyanya. Kakei menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," sahutnya singkat. Teman Kakei itu cuma mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tapi tidak mengelak lagi.

"_Kakei tidak akan bisa diajak bicara kalau pikirannya sedang kacau_ ..." pikirnya.

_Handphone_ Kakei menerima _e-mail_ dari seseorang. Itu Mizumachi.

_Yo, Kakei! Lama tidak bertemu, ya? _

_Aku di sini selalu ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, bermain american football bersama, menghadapi lawan kuat seperti deimon. _

_Shibuya selalu menanyakan kabarmu kepadaku. Tapi, mana mungkin aku tahu? Hehe_

_Sekarang dia pindah sekolah._

_Oh, iya, aku harap, liburan musim panas besok kau bisa datang ke Jepang._

_From : Mizumachi—Kyoshin_

_Today; 09.27_

Kakei tersenyum kecil. Lalu membalasnya.

_Hn, benar juga. _

_Aku juga sering berpikir begitu, tapi ... para pemain Kyoshin semuanya sekolah di tempat yang berbeda, kan? Begitu juga Deimon,_

_Ah, Shibuya? Benarkah? Bilang saja padanya aku baik saja._

_Pindah sekolah ...? Ke mana?_

_Soal kembali ke Jepang, aku akan mengusahakannya,_

_To : Mizumachi—Kyoshin_

"Hee ... jadi, di sini ada klub american football juga, ya ...?" tanya seseorang kepada anggota klub american football di universitas tempat Kakei bersekolah.

"Yah, tentu saja! Hampir semua sekolah di Amerika memiliki klub amerifan football," jawab Steev. –gimana pun juga ... namanya tetep aneh, ya?–

"Apa bagian manager sudah diisi seseorang?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Ah, belum. Memang kenapa?" Steev balik tanya.

"Aku ingin bergabung sebagai manager. Apa itu boleh?" tanya perempuan itu lagi.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali! Oh, iya, kau harus mengatakannya kepada ketua klub kami. Dia sedang ada di ruang klub. Temui saja, dia." ujarnya. "Aku punya urusan lain sebentar ...!" Steev pergi meninggalkan perempuan itu.

Gadis itu mengetuk pintu ruang klub.

"Masuk," seru Kakei. Orang itu membuka pintu.

"Kakei!" teriaknya.

"Shibuya?"

Shibuya memeluk Kakei. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kita akan bertemu di sini!" teriaknya senang.

"Kau panjang umur juga, ya ...?" Kakei menoleh ke HP-nya yang ada di meja.

**End**

**Huwaa ...! Aneh, ya? Pendek banget, ya? **

**Apa pun yang terjadi ... *Bondan mode : on* *ditendang* aku mengharapkan REVIEW dari para readers!**


End file.
